Erik West
Summary Former US Marine with medic specialization. Later private contractor in Africa alongside friend and sidekick Jimmy "Rugrat" Rodriguez, Crippled in final mission while obtaining the Two Week Curse. Biography Erik West was born in Colorado and is one of three siblings from a doctor father and business woman mother. Erik has little to no attachment to his family as he sees them more as individuals with a shared heritage. He is aware that his parents have no real feelings for him as both care more about appearances and power than family. Both parents present a caring front, hiding their true feelings with a caring persona but showing their true selves while dealing with Erik alone. Erik considers his mother the more cunning as she is the more manipulative of the two. Erik has a single brother and a sister. Both siblings followed their parents lead into their parents medical business empire. Both of Eriks siblings seem to have inherited his parents personalities by Erik describing the as "needing to be the best and would do anything to take down anyone that gets in their way!" Erik seems to be the black sheep of the family by not following his parents wishes and instead joining the military. Erik sees those he serves with in both the military or those in the private sector as his true family rather than those with whom he shares a blood relation! Erik has been married 3 times although none of his wives have been named. Given that Erik is only 33 it can be safely assumed that the marriages did not last long. Although Erik has been mocked and mocks himself over the number of failed marriages he has accumulated, he does not however seem to posses any real rancor to his ex wives. History Earth Growing up in a cold family dynamic Erik rejected his parents wishes and joined the U.S. military where he found his 'true' family. Erik became a Field Medic in the Marines and although eventually left had a lot of pride in his time in the military and also the fact he never became an officer. After leaving the military Erik became a private contractor serving the world over (no true locations are mention but in passing, often by Rugrat when pointing out bad situations they were in or defining levels of food poisoning!). Eriks last assignment was in Africa as second in command of his group where while guarding a VIP from one location to another his team were attacked after the VIP had his driver take a detour mid journey, splitting up the group and leading them into an ambush. Those following the VIP maintained position while Erik as part of the leading element of the convoy was forced to double back upon hearing an explosion and gunfire. Upon entering the combat zone Erik saw that the VIP up armored Mercedes was destroyed by a powerful explosion killing both passenger and VIP (if you have read the book I think you would agree this is Natural Selection in action!). The following bodyguards truck was also heavily damaged and immobile with many casualties within. Under cover fire Erik went to aid his comrades and during carrying out this action was hit by the explosion from an IED carried into combat on a drone. This resulted in serious injuries to Erik and Rugrat came to his rescue. While being rescued Erik saw a light like a fire above both Rugrat and his heads, although at the time Erik dismissed it as shock. Although seriously wounded Erik directed Rugrat to see to the other injuries while doing what he could to stop his own bleeding (probably shock kept him going) which shows a level of dedication to his fellows and his specialty. Erik passed out during the battle and when he came to he had been rescued and relocated to a hospital where he found he had lost an arm and both legs. Realizing that he had also gained the Two Week Curse an Utterly despondent and with a depressed and bleak outlook on his future it took Rugrat confronting him to break him out of his spiral of negative thoughts. Informing Erik that he also had the Two Week Curse and that whatever came next they would face it together. Shortly after Eriks parents came to visit him and after a confrontation where Erik made clear his feelings for his family Erik left the Hospital with Rugrat, knowing that any lingering feelings towards his family had been resolved and taking a weight off his mind. After leaving the hospital Erik and Rugrat began traveling to a cabin that Erik owned on a sizable plot of land. During the travel to the cabin Erik realized that he had healing magic and proceeded to experiment with the capabilities of his magic and quickly realized that his healing spell had the capability to regrow his arm and legs and fully restore his body. With this fresh hope inspiring Erik he and Rugrat proceeded use the healing magic to restore Erik to full health and with only a day to spare completed his aim. With his limbs restored Eric found that while he had been spending his time healing Rugrat had been preparing and after researching had discovered that those others who had suffered from the Two Week Curse and disappeared had also taken anything items within a set radius with them. With this knowledge Rugrat had created two steel tubes the known radius of the area of effect of the previous Two Week Curse disappearances and filled them with equipment. Each tube contained equipment specific to either Erik or Rugrat. Erik had more medical equipment, weapons Erik was more proficient in, survival resources and personal items. As the time approached Erik and Rugrat entered the Capsules and feeling a buildup of power disappeared from the face of the Earth and Entered the Ten Realms. First Realm After arriving in the Ten Realms the abilities and information they had received increased considerably providing information on skills as well as magic. Erik considered this due to the energy from the Ten Realms more easily infusing them. Erik and Rugrat also received their first quest, to reach a Ten Realm Totem. Along with the quest they also received a map of the First Realm. With this Erik and his brother in arms and trouble Rugrat (If you have read the books try and say I am wrong, I dare you!!!) organised they decide to proceed to the local city of Chung Lu while skirting around a nearby town to gain some information before reaching the city proper. Over the next few days Erik used the time to increase his strength and stamina after his regrown limbs had left him a little weaker than Rugrat. During the journey Erik and Rugrat killed a number of beasts that provided a number of items for them and a few early levels. They also encountered a traders caravan that had been ambushed by raiders not too far from Cong Lu city and proceeded to kill the raiders without being seen by either the traders or raiders. The biggest gains during the dynamic duos first few days were in the form of skill development. Gaining stealth profession and skills by eliminating the bandits. Erik also gained the Alchemy skill by obtaining a Forest Fennel, this skill would have a great impact on Eriks future in the Ten Realms. Erik also developed his healing skills, even gaining a spell Basic Organic Scan. This early spell would allow Erik to quickly diagnose any physical issue with the target and even allowed him to see the bodies mana channels and gates. After arriving at Chong Lu and gaining entry the Erik and Rugrat encountered Wren Silaz, the third son of the Elan Silaz the head of the Silaz Trading company. The Silaz company was powerful and due to a lack of perceived respect Wren almost had the pair attacked but for the intervention of the city guard captain blood likely would have been spilled. Wren sent his men to follow the pair but were quickly lost. Erik and Rugrat quickly realized that to get anywhere in the Ten Realms they would need money. In Eriks case he decided to set up a stall in the local market to heal people. Although charging only 2 coppers to diagnose and heal someone (anything advanced was to be negotiated) Erik had no customers initially as he found out that literacy levels were very low in the First Realm. To combat this he hired a crier to raise awareness of his stall but before anyone came an accident occurred where a mans leg is crushed, however upon seeing Erik easily heal such a grave wound that would have left the man crippled for life it was not before people began to increasingly stop by his stall for aid. However by the end of the day the queue was so long Erik had to provide those waiting a token to priorities them for the following day. The Second Realm Kaeju City Upon arriving in The Second Realm Erik found himself alongside Rugrat in Kaeju City, where upon they were charged 15 Silver to enter. During a meeting with the head of the local Blue Lotus Sui Wei, Eriks relationship between himself and Rugrat was assumed to be that of a body guard. This assumption later crumpled after it was reveled that Eric was in fact an Alchemist of no small skill. Even with this unfortunate error by Sui Wei, Erik was non the wiser and Erik and Rugrats relationship with the Blue Lotus began well. After the meeting at the Blue Lotus, Erik proceeded to the alchemy shop recommended by Sui Wei The Black Cauldron. Here Erik encountered the Alchemist Old Hei. Hei provided Erik with an overview of alchemy as a whole and sold him an Information Book on the fundamentals of Alchemy. Hei also sold Erik a number of plants described in the book that Erik could grow and utilize to produce basic concoctions. After visiting the Alchemist Erik proceeded to sell some items he had been holding in storage and then got a room at an inn and after obtaining dirt from a local park proceeded to use magic to rapidly grow a number of the plants seeds he had obtained. In conjunction with his Simple Organic Scan spell on the growing plants as well as himself as he ingested the plants to gain an indicator as to what they did Eriks knowledge grew quickly. Soon Erik was creating powders and growing his skill quickly. The next day while again visiting the alchemist Old Hei, Hei invited Erik to move into a small room in the back where he could train. Within three days of moving into the room Eriks skill levels had grown rapidly. After acquiring additional information books from Old Hei, Erik began to think there was more to Old Hei than appeared given the number of Information and Skill Books the old man had available. After inquiring on the fact he informed him that he came from the Third Realm and part of the Alchemist Association. Old Hei took an interest in Erik and used Eriks lack of funds to test Eriks potential as an alchemist, giving Erik an alchemic formula for a Minor Stamina Regeneration Powder in exchange for Erik making 45 portions of the powder Old Hei would give Erik a Simple Healing Powder formula if Eric could create 60 of the powder and if he creates 170 powders Erik would receive the Minor Mana Regeneration Powder formula. During the process of creating the powders Erik gained the Title Reverse Alchemist due to Erik various testing ingredients by consuming them and attempting to use alternative ingredients to create the stamina powder. This title would allow Erik to understand parts of the creation process for an alchemical concoction as long as he understood all the concoctions effects and at least one ingredient. A lot of the reason Erik gained this title is due to the fact he could rapidly heal himself from the effects of the ingredients and concoctions he imbibed, not something most alchemists could do or even consider doing. Alchemy brought out Eriks competitive spirit, the challenge of it all had Erik throw himself into his creations. Something Erik himself knew was deeply seeded in himself, the need to push himself in everything he does. During his time spend experimenting Erik developed not only potion but a new potion at that utilizing a very common and cheap ingredient This ingredient was Lidel Leaves (ten year), these leaves grew easily and were not often used by alchemists as their processing was difficult at best. However the development and creation of a potion utilizing these ingredients resulted in considerable growth in Eriks alchemy skill level. The resulting potion was an Age Rejuvenation Potion that gave back the imbiber a number of years dependent upon the strength of the potion. Also the potion would only be effective on those under level 30. Needing to make some money Erik took his concoctions to the Blue Lotus in the hope that they would sell them in their upcoming auction and hopefully get an advance on the sale. The Blue Lotus representative affirmed to Erik that they could sell the powders and potions that Erik made but they would be unable to grant Erik an advance. Fortunately for a despondent Erik, Rugrat had had the same thought and given the high hopes the head of the local Blue Lotus had in Rugrat combined with the high quality of his product the Blue Lotus would happily sell his products and also gave him his advance. Although Rugrat was hoping for as much as 10 to 20 gold, the Blue Lotus provided him with 170 Gold. Confident his items would easily make that much when auctioned and hoping to bring Rugrat closer to the organisation. After leaving the Blue Lotus Erik was clueless as to the whirlwind of shock and confusion left in his wake upon the testing of his concoctions. Erik saw his concoctions as limited and hoping to make what he could from them but they were in fact beyond the capabilities of most if not all those who worked within that branch of the Blue Lotus. This lack of awareness in the level of quality items being produced was an issue shared by Rugrat. Both were of the belief that what they were creating was at best passable. During the auction that Erik and Rugrat were awaiting the pair were given a VIP box on the 4th and top level of the auction house and the auction quickly became a competition. Many outside of their box believed the competition was between the rich and powerful that had come for the high level items that the head of the branch leaked would be available but the true competition was between Erik and Rugrat who were competing to see who could make more. At the end of the Auction Rugrat came out the winner with his items having made more. However most of the Age Rejuvenation potions became too expensive for even the powerful sects and persons present and would be sent up higher to sell. Erik and Rugrat managed to acquire a diary concerning the possible location of a dungeon not too far from Kaeju City. The diary was the item that they had initially targeted and left the sects to fight over the rest. The diary ended up costing the pair 2800 Gold. The Escape After the auction Erik went to The Black Cauldron with the intent to give his regards to Old Hei before he left Kaeju City. However upon arriving at the old mans shop he found Hei had already left. Before leaving Hei had left behind a letter for Erik explaining where he would be going and also left him a token, unfortunately he did not explain what said token was. It was as Erik was reading the letter that Rugrat contacted him informing Erik that Tan Xue was attacked and Rugrat had killed the attackers. Erik rushed over and healed the injuries Rugrat had not had a chance to deal with and together they evacuated Tan Xue and Julilah to The First Realm with information that would allow them to reach Alva Dungeon without risk of exposure. Erik and Rugrat then proceeded to escape the city before the city guard could locate and capture the pair. After traveling a distance through the desert and a sandstorm Erik and Rugrat emerged at a grouping of caves in the middle of nowhere and decided to utilize the deserted location to strengthen themselves. Erik Used a sample of the Bone Poison to temper his body by driving a nail coated in the poison and stabbing it into the bone in his hip. The poison that came from the Chung Lu children had been refined within there bodies making it more potent and when inserted into Eriks body it quickly spread through his system. Flowing into Eriks marrow and into his blood, Erik would focusing on healing the bones in his hip as the source while Rugrat focused on Eriks brain. Preventing the poison affecting his friends mind. Eventually the bones of Eriks body began to temper and refine, regrowing stronger than ever and proving Erik the status Temper The Bones (STR+5, STA+4) and providing Erik to attain Body Like Stone (STR+3, STA+3, AGI+3, STA REG+5) and unlocking the Poison Body Title. The Poison Body title makes Erik 10% more resistant to poison and completely resistant to poisons he has already overcome. Erik can also create poisons he has overcome and store poison within his body. After Erik came to Erik and Rugrat proceeded to develop test models of guns, ammunition and grenades. Erik would create the Gunpowder and Primer, while Rugrat made shells and barrels as well as a test mechanism to test them on as Rugrat did not want to risk their weapons on potentially unstable ammunition. After completing a selection of test rounds and grenades Erik progressed to test learn more about his cauldron as he realized that an Alchemist should always understand all the equipment they use. After Rugrat insisted that Erik rest so that he could help open his mana gate (he threatened to bludgeon Erik to sleep, what are friends for after all!!!). Erik aided Rugrat in opening the mans next Mana Gate, after which Erik proceeded to practice with his new poison body ability and learned the important lesson of going to the toilet BEFORE covering ones hands in poison! Erik found that he could secrete poison from any part of his body that he chooses. After completing what they aimed to achieve in improvements the two would rest and shortly after awakening found themselves in the beginning of an event when they were alerted to as much in the form of a message stating the event "Rock Golem Nest". Not only were they now in an event but they found they were in the mouth of a Golem, and quickly began attacking what appeared to be the throat. Erik utilized his new poison skills to great effect and used a few of his new grenades to great effect and finished off the Golem. After the encounter with the Golem they quickly left the area and exited the event. The two headed towards the believed location of the dungeon they sought. After a while they rested and gave themselves the time to rest and heal. Also taking note of the successes and failures of the grenades that they had used. Category:Character